


Millie's Great Adventure

by MadameClutch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameClutch/pseuds/MadameClutch
Summary: This is the tale of the first, and possibly ONLY, time Millicent took it upon herself to have an adventure.
Written because I felt my parody Twitter account, @dearmillicent, needed a story.





	

Her time was mostly spent lounging about in Daddy's office, splayed out across his desk, the exact portrait of indolence. Sometimes, the urge to run came upon her and she darted around aimlessly, swerving deftly around furniture and lamps, leaving Daddy to look on in amused bewilderment.

Today was different. Morning bath, breakfast, first nap... But she was bored. For so long she had been isolated in Daddy's quarters, with only him or her darling Mitaka for companionship. Today, though.

Today she made her move.

She waited by the door, staying silent and still for what could have been hours, waiting for the cleaning droid to scour the already precisely clean apartment. Her eyes widened as the telltale _click-hiss_ of the door unlocking and opening.

Now was her chance.

As the bulky droid rolled into the immaculate living area, she swiftly dashed through the doorway. What hit her first was the lack of scent. Daddy's rooms always smelled of pine and pomade. The hall smelled of... Nothing.

Giving the empty hall a quick once over, she set off on her adventure. At every corner, she looked up and down the adjoining corridors, listening before deciding which way to go. After a few turns, she ran smack dab into a formation of people in white armor. Both parties were startled into stillness.

After a terrified moment of appraisal, she shot between the rows of what she now called White Bucket Men, her departure followed by shouts of _What the kriff was that?!_ and _Somebody alert the General!_.

Her breath was nothing but quick panting as she raced through the halls, her mad dash accompanied by more shouting and confusion. After nearly being caught several times, and a few bad turns, she ended up in a dark, nearly empty room.

Taking a breather, she decided it was time for second nap. She glanced around the room before plopping into the solitary chair and dozing off. She didn't hear the click-hiss of the door opening to its rightful patron, nor did a similar hiss-click register. What did, however, wake her up was the loud thud of a helmet on the durasteel floor, followed by loud yelling and the crackle of a lightsaber igniting.

On the run again, she flew out of the chair, knocking over the pedestal in front of it that held some sort of ashes. She ran around fervently, dodging the red plasma as a black robed man screamed for guards.

She made her exit just as the guards finally arrived, her sudden disappearance baffling the White Bucket Men as she began retracing her trail. No more, she thought, her body tense with the beginnings of fear.

At long last, she found herself outside of Daddy's rooms, but unable to get in.

So she sat. And sat. And waited. Her eyes scanned the hall restlessly, as if expecting the worst. But when she finally saw someone turn down the hall, she perked up.

It was Daddy!

\-----

With his nose buried in a datapad, Hux strode toward his apartments. It was going to be another long night. There was always a lot of paperwork when a 'trooper was sent to reconditioning, let alone the twelve that had been adamant in their story of an orange demon haunting the halls.

He was sending another message to Captain Phasma, reassuring her that her 'troopers would be back in action within the next few cycles, when he heard an elated meow echo down the passage way.

No... It couldn't be...

Hux sighed heavily, tucking his datapad under his arm as he bent to pick up the small, orange ball of fluff, his fingers finding the sweet spot behind her ears that always elicited the best purrs of contentment.

"Millicent, why are you out here, hmm?" He cooed at his kitten, letting himself into his rooms, being sure to lock the door behind himself. "You know its not safe out there for you."

He received no answer from the cat, other than what could be described as a relieved sigh.

\------

As Daddy dished up her dinner, Millicent sat happily on the kitchen counter, glad to be back in the small world that was safe.

Home.

One adventure was enough for her.

For now.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this.  
> :3


End file.
